ZOSAN 'Akan kukatakan'
by Author Alra
Summary: Aku menyukai segala hal tentang dirinya, kelebihannya maupun kekurangannya/"Yang terpenting, JANGAN ULANGI ITU LAGI! BODOH! AKU BUKAN PACAR ACE! ITU HANYA KECELAKAAN! KEMBALIKAN FOTO-NYA!"/"K..kau kira apa yang kau lakukan!"/"Memang apa yang kulakukan?, aku hanya mencium orang yang kusukai"/" kau harus mencapai cita-citamu dulu, baru kau katakan"/AU/BOYS LOVE/ZOSAN KE 3


**Desclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

**Romance/Family**

**.**

**.**

**-*** ZoSan Love ke 3, 'Akan ku katakan' ***-**

**.**

**.**

**Note: All of Fic is Zoro POV**

**.**

_Pagi ini, aku hanya ingin membuka catatan itu. Mataku terkatup..-mengingatnya. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya harus memandang langit diatas sana, menunggunya datang._

_._

_._

**Flashback**

**Pagi, 20-Mei-2005**

"Sanji-nii." panggilku. Tapi, tak ada respon. Dia tetap berkutat dengan spatula, teflon, dan daging BBQ-nya yang hampir matang.

"Sanji-nii." kupanggil namanya lagi. Lagi-lagi..-

Dia...

"Hemn?"

Itu saja?

Ini menyebalkan. Dia tidak memperhatikanku.

"Sanji-nii."

"Hemn..?"

"Sanji-nii!" aku sama sekali tak puas.

"HEEEMN?!"

Sroeng...sreong...sraung...

"SANJI-NIIIIIIIII!"

JDUAKKKKHHH!

Tinju melayang. Kaki menendang.

BRAAAKHH!

"OOOOIIII MARIMOOOO! KAU MEMBUAT NASI GORENGNYA TUMPAH KONOAYARROOOOO...~"

Berikutnya?

Kami bertarung habis-habisan.

Akhirnya?

Bajunya sobek, wajahku biru.

Tapi, aku bahagia..-dia memperhatikanku. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

**-*** ZoSan Love Story ke 3 'Akan ku katakan' ***-**

.

.

**Siang, 20-Mei-2005**

"Of..ow..ow..ow...ow.." aku memicingkan mata, mulai berakting.

PLETAK!

Oh, kurasakan tonjolan kecil tumbuh subur dibekas jitakkannya di kepalaku.

"Hei..hei diam bodoh! Seorang otouto kecil sepertimu yang bisa membatingku sekaligus seharusnya tidak selemah ini! Uugghh...-kau juga sih. Sudah tahu hari ini aku punya tugas kuliah yang banyak. Mood-ku tidak bagus. Kau masih saja menggangguku! Baka Marimo!" bibirnya membulat dengan pipi mengembung. Tapi dia tetap mengobati luka di pelipis dan bahu bekas depakannya yang tak jauh beda dengan banteng.

Ini memang tidak bagus. Tapi aku dia memperhatikanku bukan?

Kurasa julukan 'baka' cocok untukku.

"SINI AKU BISA SENDIRI!" kurebut kapas dan obat merahnya.

"KAU BODOH! LUKANYA ADA YANG DI PUNGGUNG! BALIK BADAN!"

Haha..-Kau kira aku benar-benar marah?

.

.

**Sore, 20-Mei-2005**

"Kenapa Nii-San masih ada disini?" Aku melihatnya masih duduk di kursi penonton basket, pipi dan telinganya merona entah kenapa. Tapi kurasa, aku sangat benci ketika dia mengacuhkanku dan justru masih terbengong menatap ruang ganti para pemain basket yang sudah sepi.

"Sanji-nii!"

"Ha..-eh. Itu kau marimo? Hei?! Kenapa di jam segini kau belum pulang?!" Dia beranjak mendekatiku dengan wajah mendidihnya. "Ya ampuuun! Kau kotor sekali! Seragam putihmu ini kena apa? Ini bagaimana nanti aku mencucinya?!"

Dia justru marah padaku. Tapi, well...dia memperhatikanku saat ini bukan?

"Aku dihukum panitia OSPEK. Suruh lari 50 kali dilapangan. Tadi, aku kepeleset dan jatuh di saluran pembu..-ah! Tidak penting. Sanji-nii ayo pulang sekarang!"

PLETTTAK!

"Jangan diulangi lagi!"

Yaelah, iya aku tahu memang aku baru sekolah SMP kelas satu. Dan dia kelas SMA kelas 2. Kami sekolah di yayasan yang sama. Gedungnya bertumpukan jadi 4 lantai. Yah.., Tapi bukan berarti dia selalu memandangku anak-anak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi?! Mau kemana kaaaauuu!"

Itu yang kutunggu, dia mengejarku. Bagus sekali. Rencana A berhasil. Dia memang nii-san yang bodoh! Untung dia bukan nii-san kandungku..-et? Kau tahu..-aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Apa? Kenapa? Aku aneh?

"Heiii!"

Sretth!

Sial! Bajuku tersangkut pintu yang baru kututup!

Aku kena jewer!

Dan...-

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw! nii-san telingaku sakit! Hei! Ini beneran sakit!"

Dia melepaskannya. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, aku tak tahu kenapa dia memelukku setelahnya. Sangat erat dan sialnya pipiku pasti sudah semerah milik para badut. Sial! Benar-benar sial!

"Tadi kau hampir ketabrak mobil waktu menyebrang jalan kan?"

Hei-? Dia menangis? Lalu berlutut dihadapanku seolah aku anak beruang imut yang baru ia tolong? Yang benar saja?!

"Haha! Kau menangis? Haha! Nii-san kau..-"

PLETAAAAKK!

"Yang terpenting, JANGAN ULANGI ITU LAGI! BODOH! AKU BUKAN PACAR ACE! ITU HANYA KECELAKAAN! KEMBALIKAN FOTO-NYA!"

Aku cepat tanggap. Kusembunyikan foto nista saat Ace seniorku jatuh menindih kakakku dan mereka bahkan berciuman tepat dibibir! Pantas saja tadi kakakku merona di ruang olahraga! Che.., apa semuanya berpikir aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja?

"Heeeeeee~mana fotonya!" dia memelototiku dengan wajah marah yang sangat kusukai. Kini dekat denganku. "Zo-ro! Akan kuadukan sama mama jika kau kau nakal dan pasti uang jajanmu akan.. ...~" aku tak peduli kuraih tengkuknya dalam satu sentakan dan kelumati bibirnya tanpa permisi. Aku bahkan tak peduli dia memberontak lebih. Karena aku yakin dia hanya milikku dan aku mencengkeramnya erat karena dia adalah mangsaku. Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tidak.

Percaya atau tidak dia tidak melawan untuk beberapa saat terakhir. Tubuh kurusnya yang kalah dengan tenagaku yang selalu dilatih lari 10 kilometer tiap pagi pun diam. Dia bahkan mengizinkanku masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya sementara dia menahan diri agar tidak tersedak.

Sedikit banyak aku berharap. Ketika dia dan aku bertukar saliva dengan tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Apakah dia benar-benar menerimaku?

Kulepas dia waktu kami mulai kehabisan nafas. Ibu jariku menelusur mengusap bibirnya yang basah oleh jejak ciuman kami dan dia...-memalingkan wajah?

"K..kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?!" dia berdiri. Membuatku tersentak dan perbedaan tinggi badan kami yang cukup jauh..-jujur membuatku benar-benar berpikir bahwa saat ini dia sedang menganggapku anak kecil.

Aku menyedekapkan kedua lenganku di dada. "Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya mencium orang yang kusukai." jawabku enteng. Dan wajahnya dia kini tak jauh beda dengan apel merah. Telinganya yang paling tebal. Itu pernyataan cinta? Well, aku tak tak tahu pasti juga..-

Tapi yang pasti saat itu..-dia mendekat padaku. Menatap mataku dengan mata birunya yang kusukai. Semua tentangnya kusukai. Aku tak peduli itu kelebihannya atau kekurangannya.

"Katakan itu setelah kau setelah kau mencapai cita-citamu, Marimo," dia mengambil sepucuk fotonya dari tanganku. Lalu dengan rona merah yang sudah di stadium akhir dia tersenyum. Angel? "Kau ingin jadi polisi angkatan udara kan? Makanya mulai sekarang kau harus serius jadi orang. Karena aku tidak mau punya pengagum sekedar anak kecil yang mesum. Oke?" dan dia mencium pipiku.

Eh?

Aku tentu saja terkejut. Sampai kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan menyeretku dengan sentakan-sentakan kasar sampai kami tiba di rumah dengan sangat cepat. Dia berteriak padaku di sepanjang jalan.

"Ingat pe-ermu harus mencapai keinginanmu! Baru katakan kau suka padaku! Dan jangan lakukan 'hal-hal' bodoh lagi selama itu! Mengerti?!"

Tapi aku tertawa.

"Haha..-kau menyukaiku juga kan nii-san? Jangan bohong."

PLETAAAAKKK!

"Kubilang cukup katakan kau suka padaku saat kau sudah sukses, Marimo baka! Kau mengerti?"

Ya, aku sangat mengerti itu. Akan kukatakan. Kau tenang saja. Akan kukatakan setelah aku sukses. Akan kukatakan.

**Flashback off**

.

.

Dua kereta api baru berhenti. Dengan tubuh tinggiku yang 'melebihi standar' polisi angkatan udara aku dapat melihat dia, Sanji. Nii-san tersayangku baru turun dari dalam gerbong dengan susah payah menarik kopor hitamnya yang tampak berat..._bagi orang-orang kurus dan kecil sepertinya.

Haha..-dasar nii-san! Dia belum berubah ternyata..-dan itulah hal yang kusukai.

Aku pun berjalan mendekat. Kutangkupi tubuh kurusnya dari belakang dan telinganya memerah merasakan keberadaanku yang pasti tidak akan asing baginya. Tanganku mencengkeram gagang kopernya agar orang lain tak curiga apa yang kami lakukan ketika aku berbisik ke telinganya dari dekat.

"Kau lihat aku Nii-san? Aku bukan hanya anak kecil mesum yang mengagumimu."

"Ah..ah...ya, t..terserahlah..-b..bantu aku menarik ini dulu. Nanti..-"

Dia mengecup pipiku diam-diam dengan sangat cepat seperti petir. Lalu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Che, kukira dia sudah menjadi 'laki-laki' setelah melakukan wajib militer dua tahun lalu. Ternyata...-

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa?! Ta..tapi, M..marimo, aku sungguh..-sungguh. Koper ini sangat berat."

"Tidak, tunggu. Ini tidak fair. Nii-san harus mendengarku."

"B..baik, tapi cepatlah..-ini kan.."

"Aku menyukaimu," bisikku pelan di telinganya hingga dia terpaku dan aku ingin dia terpaku lebih lama. "Aku mencintaimu," dan sentuhan terakhirnya. "Aku sudah mencapai sukses seperti yang kau inginkan. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Skak mat!

Dia kalah telak dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"A..ah, ya...ya...t..terserah kau saja..-maksudku- ya, aku..-"

Haha...-sayangnya kisah ini harus dipenggal Author ini sampai disini ya? Harusnya kalian tahu betapa lucu tingkahnya saat...-yah kau tahu? Apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih pada malam setelah menikah. Hei..-tapi sepertinya itu tabu untuk dibicarakan untuk pembaca dibawah umur. Jadi, hush...hush... Jangan mengintip kami setelah pintu kamar ku kunci dari dalam.

Kalau masih mau tahu? Nguping saja dari luar. Kalau kau mendengar 'sesuatu' dari dalam, mungkin kau bisa berimajinasi sendiri tentang apa yang kulakukan padanya? Haha..-karena aku sudah dipelototin Author ini karena membicarakan hal ini. Sekarang harus benar-benar EnD. Yang penting kalian tahu, aku mendapatkan dia diakhir kisah. Benar kan?

**EnD**

**Ancur! Hahahaha...Author ini lagi frustasi dan ngetik cerita ga bermutu. Maafin author ini yang butuh penghibur ZoSan ketika frustasi dan sekarang jadilah fanfic abal ini. Hiks.. Author benar-benar ga percaya diri bawainnya. Tapi yang pasti, makasih buat yang udah baca. Semoga gak bikin sakit mata.**

**-*= AlraNSD =*-**


End file.
